Counting Stars
by saibotbanana
Summary: Rebi est adulte maintenant. Le point de départ de cette galère est son anniversaire, ainsi qu'Harlock qui a la brillante idée de lui envoyer un vieux cosmogun pour l'occasion, après des années de silence radio.


_**disclaimers :** Ne m'appartiennent qu'Alma et Sirus, tous les autres sont au Maître Matsumoto. _

_**notes :** Rebi = Lydia dans la VF DE 84. Je préfère 78 pour le fond, mais l'euipage de 84 est plus attachant selon moi.__**chronologie : **Considérez que 78 n'existe pas pour cette fiction, de fait ca reste post-84 malgré tout._

Elle souffla ses bougies : dix-huit ans, on y était. La majorité. Elle ramena ses cheveux blonds en arrière pour ne pas les plonger dans les flammes de bougies présentes sur le gâteau d'anniversaire.

—Bon anniversaire Rebi ! acclama le docteur Ban, commençant à chantonner "Joyeux anniversaire", suivi par les deux amis de Revi.

Elle sourit finement à ses deux comparses et à son grand-père d'adoption,ravie. Se levant, Rebi entoura Ban de ses bras.

—Merci grand-père !

Le docteur Ban n'était pas le grand-père de "sang" de Rebi, juste un médecin qui n'avait pas pu sauver la mère de la jeune fille, prenant ainsi Rebi sous sa responsabilité.

La blonde n'aurait pu rêver mieux : elle avait été choyée et aimée par Ban mais aussi par sa grande famille d'adoption qui consituait l'équipage de l'Arcadia.

Si les deux amis présents de Rebi n'en savaient rien c'était surtout qu'elle se gardait bien d'en parler. A part Ban, le seul avec qui elle se sentait souvent d'humeur nostalgique était Tadashi Monono, devenu chef cuisinier dans un restaurant réputé de la ville d'Aquila, située sur la planète de Cheddar, à des années lumières de la Terre. Tadashi disait toujours garder des caisses de Red Bourbon de côté "au cas où". Un au cas où qui ne se présenterai jamais selon Rebi.

Lorsqu'elle était de loin la petite protégée de tous. Ces pirates considérés comme sans foi ni loi par toutes les autorités galactiques qui existaient (elle était sûre que son ancien capitaine avait réussi à se frotter à chacune de ces différentes autorités) avaient tous été prêts à y laisser leurs vies si la sécurité de la petite fille le nécéssitait. Aujourd"hui encore, elle sentait que quelque part dans l'immensité de la mer d'étoiles, l'Arcadia était toujours présente et interviendrai si Revi en avait réellement besoin. Ban avait gardé la vieille radio de toute façon.

—Ben alors Rebi, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? questionna Alma, son épaisse frange rousse dissimulant à merveille ses yeux et ses lunettes

Rebi sortit de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice. Pourquoi se souvenait-elle mieux d'une rouquine qu'elle n'avait croisé que peu de fois, que d'Alma avec qui elle partageait son appartement étudiant ?

"Les cadeaux c'est vrai, merde..." pensa-t-elle.

En bout de table, à l'opposé d'Alma se trouvait Sirus, un grand échalas souffrant déjà d'une calvitie et monté comme une armoire à glace. Malgré les apparences, Sirus était d'un caractère doux et très très conciliant. Rebi devinait sans peine qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, désireux de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle découvrirai ses cadeaux.

— Oui oui, j'y viens j'y viens, déclara Rebi, pas plus emballée que ça.

Déballant avec précaution le cadeau d'Alma, elle eut un sourire de contentement lorsqu'elle découvrit une trousse remplie de feutres à alcool très couteux dans ce secteur commercial. Rebi, sincèrement touchée ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'entourer Alma de ses bras. En dehors de son gand-père, Alma avait été la seule réellement attentive à sa passion pour le dessin.

—Merci beaucoup Alma, j'en suis très touchée.

Rebi entendit un "boum" léger sur la table. Mii avait décidé de s'installer à table avec eux. Ce chat devait bien avoir douze ans maintenant, et sa cicatrice sur la tête ne semblait pas avoir disparu pour autant. En souvenir du bon vieux temps dirons nous.

Poussant Mii d'un geste de la main, Rebi ouvrit maintenant le cadeau de Sirus, faisant moins preuve de délicatesse que pour le cadeau d'Alma. "_Ben putain, ça c'est sympa aussi !_" jura mentalement Rebi. Elle avait des amis attentionnés quand même, quelle chance.

Le cadeau de Sirus était une boîte à musique, mais pas n'importe laquelle, qu'elle avait reçu jadis lors d'un noel à bord de l'Arcadia. Inutilisable depuis des années, Sirus avait manifestement réussi à lui la subtiliser sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Un coup monté avec Alma, certainement. L'objet était maintenant en état de marche, repeint et les petites charnières étaient changées. Tout en la portant devant son visage après avoir voulu la tester, Rebi se laissa submerger de souvenirs en entendant la petite musique. Le souvenir du capitaine Harlock venant la voir à l'infirmerie pour lui porter un cadeau venu de son père, lui revint en mémoire.

Rebi n'avait appris que bien plus tard que c'était également ce jour que son père s'était jeté dans le coeur du vaisseau pour détruire cet ordinateur de malheur tout en évitant les tourelles dans la salle, protégées par des boucliers. Elle ne le savait pas, mais les derniers instants de la vie de son père n'avait pas été des plus brillants ni joyeux, jusqu'au sacrifice ultime. Elle se souvenait seulement lui avoir parlé une toute dernière fois.

Rebi jeta un regard vers son grand-père qui venait de se lever pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, les mains contenant un gros paquet noir, entouré d'un flot rouge avec une carte où "Joyeux anniversaire" était écrit en lettres fines. Elle aurait juré que c'était de la calligraphie.

— Rebi, ce matin tu as reçu ça également, j'attendais ce moment précis pour te le remettre, précisa Ban

L'air interrogateur, sourcils froncés, Rebi constata que le paquet était emballé avec soin,tout en étant sobre. Après avoir enlevé le papier, elle vit une boite de carton clair, puis l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur elle trouva une enveloppe blanche au grain fin, avec un sceau de cire. "Quelle élégance" se dit-elle, avant de constater que le sceau représentait une tête de mort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et, posant le carton sur la table, elle ouvrit avec délicatesse sans abîmer le sceau l'enveloppe. Ses yeux parcoururent une feuille tout aussi blanche que son contenant, dont une odeur épicée en émanait. Une odeur de vin, à tous les coups. L'écriture était fine, toute en courbes élégantes, légèrement en italique.

"_Chère Rebi,__Un joyeux anniversaire de notre part à tous. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, même si à mon grand regret tu y as été plongée trop tôt. Je sais que les nouvelles furent rares pour ne pas dire inexistantes durant toutes ces années qui ont suivi la fin de ton voyage à bord de l'Arcadia, et je comprendrai aisément que tu m'en veuilles.__J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien, que tu réalises tes rêves, vivant libre comme toute jeune fille de ton âge devrait le faire. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, Ban a toujours été un être exceptionnel, tout comme toi. Puisse ta journée_ être merveilleuse. _J'ai joint à cette lettre une carte signée de tous les membres de l'équipage qui pensent tous à toi en ce jour, ainsi que quelques bricoles pouvant t'être utiles car "on ne sait jamais".__Affectueusement,__L'équipage de l'Arcadia ainsi que le Capitaine"_

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait la fameuse carte dont Harlock parlait. Presque ahurie, Rebi relisait sans cesse les mots du capitaine. Décidémment il n'oubliait rien lui.

La carte était vraiment signée de tous, et, aux yeux de la blonde, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle ait eu.

Elle déballa ensuite les fameuses "bricoles" mentionnées par son ancien capitaine : une broche émettrice qui se glisserait sans peine dans sa tignasse blonde. Le "on ne sait jamais" se précisait, mais là ou Rebi fut le plus étonnée c'est lorqu'elle sorti du carton une arme de poing longue comme sa cuisse.

— Oh putain ! siffla l'heureuse blonde sous le regard ebahi de Ban

Ban avait reconnu l'arme entre mille : il ne lui avait pas filé un cosmodragon quand même ? Bien que rutilante, l'arme avait quelques rayures, signe qu'il avait déjà servi. Probablement l'ancien d'Harlock lui-même constata Ban avec un effroi à peine dissimulé. Combien d'armes systématiquement létales possédait leur ancien capitaine pour faire ça ? Et surtout qui d'autre que lui pouvait leur faire parvenir un paquet aussi sobre et élégant pour au final contenir un lance-roquettes de taille réduite et bien plus ésthétique ?

—Il a osé ! Il va m'entendre lui !

Rebi éclata ensuite de rire, tournant et retournant l'arme dans tous les sens, Sirus et Alma presque prêts à se cacher.

—Ah ah, Harlock t'es vraiment un malade ! déclara Rebi avec une joie démesurée

—HARLOCK ? Comme dans "Capitaine Harlock" ? Le type qui commande l'Arcadia ? demandèrent ses deux amis, éberlués de voir Rebi en parler de la sorte

Tout en vérifiant que le générateur de l'arme était toujours dans le carton et la securité bien en place, Rebi se retourna brusquement vers eux, les regardant d'une façon étrange qui voulait dire "Bah oui ce Harlock, vous en connaissez beaucoup d'autres des Harlock ?"

— Tu vas tout nous expliquer Rebi! siffla Alma, poings serrés sur les hanches

—Je veux bien, mais d'abord je veux essayer ce joujou.

Alma, Ban et Sirus avaient été prêts à bondir, mais Rebi fut plus rapide pour mettre le générateur à poste, quittant déjà avec précipitation la pièce.

— Et merde, Harlock qu'est-ce que t'as fichu cette fois ci ? pesta Ban, se demandant à quel point Harlock n'avait aucune conscience.

Le vieil homme aurait bien voulu remettre les idées du pirate en place, mais force est de constaster qu'Harlock ne l'écoutait déjà pas il y'a douze ans, alors maintenant...


End file.
